Assalamualaikum Tae!
by Rkive12
Summary: Jungkook harap kali ini dia berhasil. "Jungkook kamu pasti bisa!". " a-ASSALAMUALAIKUM TAE!". Jungkook (girl) Taehyung (boy) /TaeKook/VKook. •v


.

"Sore ini, benarkan?"

Jimin gadis berkerudung soft blue tak tahan untuk memutar bola matanya bosan. Oh ayolah, ia sudah mendengar kata itu sejak pagi mereka memulai sarapan. Dan, apakah sahabatnya itu tidak bosan? Tapi melihat senyum lebar itu bahkan tidak memudar sesenti pun, membuatnya yakin mungkin sahabatnya itu benar-benar tengah-sangat bahagia.

Ah ya, hampir lupa. Omong-omong tentang sahabat, yah gadis yang sedikit boleh dibilang tinggi darinya itu, memang sahabatnya sejak mereka berada di Pesantren Big Hit atau tepatnya sejak mereka menduduki bangku Aliyah/SMA dan sekarang mereka sudah menginjak bangku 2 Aliyah, yang mana persahabatan mereka sudah berjalan 2 tahun lamanya, belum terlalu lama memang, tapi sudah cukup bagi Jimin untuk memahami seluruh karakter sang sahabat, dengan ciri khas gigi kelinci yang menonjol diantara bibirnya, hingga menambah kesan manis untuk sahabatnya, dan benar dia adalah Jungkook, atau lebih tepatnya Jeon Jungkook.

"Berhentilah mengatakan hal yang sama terus menerus Jungkook, atau aku tidak akan menemanimu nanti!"

Jimin kesal, tentu saja. Bahkan Jungkook tak mengubrisnya sama sekali, dan malah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Jimin maklum saja melihat tingkah teman seperjuangannya itu, sudah terlalu biasa.

Sangat biasa malah. Siapa sih yang tidak mengenal dalang dari keanehan sahabatnya itu.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Taehyung atau Kim Taehyung yang lebih sering dipanggil Tae adalah penyebab perubahan sahabatnya.

Satu-satunya Ikhwan yang mengikuti sunah rasul, baik, murah senyum, sopan, cerdas, jago ngaji, hafal banyak hadist, penghafal Qur'an, muadzin, imam dimasjid, bahkan selalu menjawab salam siapapun itu tanpa terkecuali. Siapa yang tak jatuh cinta akan kesholehannya coba?

Yah, tak terkecuali Jungkook, sahabatnya. Ia benar-benar naksir berat dengan Ikhwan kakak kelas mereka itu, tidak banyak yang tau memang kecuali Jimin sendiri.

Jimin kenapa tidak suka? Bukan tidak suka sebenarnya, tapi lebih ke kagum saja, kalau Jimin sih sudah ada yang ditaksir juga. Kalau Akhi Taehyung mah, untuk Jungkook saja, katanya.

• **VKook•**

Hari ini Jum'at sore atau lebih tepatnya ba'da Ashar, Jungkook dengan gencar sudah menarik Jimin untuk segera ke Perpondokan yang menjadi batas area bagi Ikhwan dan Akhwat di Pesantren Big Hit. Tempat dimana para santriwan/wati bertemu dengan orang tua mereka ketika berkunjung. Sebenarnya tempat itu memiliki pembatas dimana santriwan/wati tidak bisa saling melihat, tapi entah sejak kapan pembatas itu sudah raib tak pernah tampak lagi, memberikan hiburan menarik bagi santriwan/wati yang sedang dalam masa pubertas. 'Cuci mata' begitu ungkap mereka.

Sekarang Jungkook dan Jimin sudah berada di salah satu pondok yang mengarah langsung ke jalan dimana jalan itu nantinya digunakan para ikhwan untuk pergi menuju lapangan olahraga.

Alih-alih hanya duduk, Jungkook tak lupa menyiapkan buku bacaan yang sekiranya berguna untuk melancarkan misi mereka, atau lebih tepatnya agar tidak terlalu kelihatan kalau mereka sedang menunggu.

Jungkook menyerahkan satu buku ke Jimin, Jimin mendengus kesal sembari menerima uluran buku tersebut kearahnya.

Ia tau, sebentar lagi Akhi 'itu' akan lewat, Dan sudah pasti sekarang Jungkook tengah duduk gelisah, terlihat gugup. Diam-diam Jimin tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"ITU DIA!" Ucap Jimin mengejutkan, sontak Jungkook mengarahkan pandangan nya kearah tunjukan Jimin. Dan benar saja, orang yang di maksud tengah berlari kecil seoarang diri dengan setelan olahraganya.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya terkejut, ia menggenggam tangan Jimin penuh kegugupan.

"Oh ayolah Jungkook, kali ini kau harus berhasil. Jangan keduluan siapapun, ok? Kau pasti bisa!"

Menderngar ucapan Jimin, gugup yang Jungkook rasakan sedikit menghilang.

"Yah, aku pasti bisa!" Ujar Jungkook penuh tekad.

Selang beberapa langkah lagi, sedikit lagi. Dan-

"ass-ASSALAMUALAIKUM AKHI TAE!!!"

END


End file.
